Kazunobu Asanaga
Kazunobu Asanaga is the father of the Shun Asanaga and the hidden main antagonist in the anime, Endride. He is voiced by Satoshi Mikami in the Japanese dubbed version, and Chuck Huber in the English dubbed version. History Kazunobu was once a scientist, struggling in his career, until he examined a crystal that his wife had found, which teleported him to Endra, a world hidden beneath Earth's surface. Upon arriving there, he became unconscious and was discovered by Endra's king, Alzerm Langheim, and his brother, Delzaine. Delzaine was suspicious about Asanga, but Alzerm, on the other hand, took a liking to him as he became interested in the surface world after Asanaga told him about his life there. While in Endra, Asanaga soon learned about its energy source, called Warp Particles, which he became obsessed with. So, he manipulated the King of Endra, who was obsessed with the surface world, by building a teleportation device and by falsely promising him with technology from his world, in exchange for the Warp Particles. Little did the king know that Asanaga's true intentions was for his and his world's benefit. Delzaine's newborn son, Shun, was suffering from an illness and had a weak body, making his condition worse. So, his father had no choice but to trust Asanaga to take him to the surface to find a cure. Asanaga managed to save him, but refused to return him to Delzaine and instead raised Shun as his own. Years later, Alzerm was killed, believing it was Delzaine who killed him, while Kazunobu became a business man and a successful owner of a science foundation. His adopted son, Shun, grew up as a teenager who was obsessed with crystals. One day, he and his mom were waiting for him on his birthday, but he never showed up. This made Shun go to his office to see him, but instead found a crystal that teleported him to Endra. There, he met Alzerm's son, Emilio. Kazunobu entered his office soon after and found the crystal missing. Later in the series, Shun and Emilio were at the ruins of Tir Na Nog, where they were about to destroy a device that was draining Endra of it's warp particles, until Asanaga appeared before them and explained to Shun that Warp Particles mean a lot to the surface world, as he understood how to use them unlike anyone else on Endra. He then revealed to Shun that he was actually born on Endra, but tells him that he's still his son and offers him a place by his side. However, Shun refused to accept, as he knew his intentions were to destroy Endra and its people. Because of this, Asanaga revealed to Shun and Emilio his very own Warp Relic, as five robotic tentacles appeared on his back, shocking them. Humans could not possess Warp Relics of their own, but Kazunobu explained to them that he was the one who killed Alzerm, Emilio's father, in order to create his Warp Relic, before stabbing the dragon who accompanied them, Falarion, with one of his tentacles that presumably killed him. He then broke into battle with Shun and Emilio and gained the advantage. As Shun and Emilio struggled, Asanaga grabbed ahold of Shun, with his tentacles, and was about to use them to kill him, until he saw a vision of his wife with Shun as a baby, causing him to stop after seeing that. Emilio, outraged after he tried to kill Shun, shot an energy beam at him from his Warp Relic. Kazunobu used one of his tentacles to deflect it, but then, Falarion, who he thought was killed, fused himself with the energy beam that hit Asanaga right in the heart, killing him and ending his reign of terror. He then died right before Tir Na Nog fell apart. Personality As a father, he is shown to be very caring, but also very busy around Shun. However, he is actually power hungry and greedy as he was anxious to be successful in the scientific community and was obsessed with studying Warp Particles. He used the King of Endra to help him acquire the warp particles in his world and hide Endra from Shun as he raised him, showing that he's manipulative. He was also cruel and determined, because he intended to wipe out Endora of its energy and wouldn't allow anyone to get in his way, not even Shun as he attempted to kill him. However, before he could, he became sympathetic as he saw a vision of his wife, holding Shun when he was a baby. Powers and Abilities People from Endora can possess a weapon in their heart that they can summon called Warp Relics, while people from the surface cannot. Asanaga did not have this power when he first came to Endra. However, when he brought Alzerm to his world, he killed him for his Warp Relic that allows him to have five metallic tentacles on his back that aids him in battle. Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Embezzlers Category:Related to Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic